I finally found you actual story
by accountERASED
Summary: Bella and Edward have always denied their love for each other. But what will happen when a certain little pixie brings them together in the back of her car? So sorry about the misunderstanding but this is the actual one shot. OOC. Lemon. One-shot.


I couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair was flowing down her back in loose curls. Her deep brown eyes shone with emotion as she talked to my sister. Her heart shaped face and full lips completed the innocent look but the dress she was wearing was the opposite of innocent. It was black with a red belt around the waist. It was strapless but still managed to dip down and show some cleavage. It went below her knees, usually I was turned off by this but not her. The dress had a slit up the right side that allowed you to see more of her smooth silky legs. Her legs were amazing, plus at the end of them. She was wearing bright red stilletos. I almost drooled when he saw them. She looked so sexy. I had to have her. But I could not. She was my little sisters best friend.

Speaking of little sisters, "Hy Edward. How are you this evening?" Alice puled me to the side of the ballroom before I had a chance to answer. "We need to talk. It's about Bella. She wants. No. She NEEDS you."

"What are you talking about Alice? Bella doesn't even like me. She never talks to me, never looks me in the eyes and she can't even stand to be in the same room as me." I attempted to walk away but Alice didn't let him. For such a small person, she had such a tight grip.

"She doesn't talk to you because she can't even get the words out, she doesn't look you in the eyes because one look from you and her knees go week and she needs to change her panties. She can't stand to be in the same room as you because of the way her body reacts to your very presence. Now Edward. I know the way you two feel about each other. I know that you are falling in love with each other. Shoosh. Don't deny. How much do you think about her each day? Ha. I'm right. Now go to my car. Bella is waiting in the backseat. She thinks I'm coming to take her home. You go. and take her home. tell her that I wanted to stay with Jasper and saw you standing all lonely in the corner and decided to put you to some good use. Go Edward. Go give that girl some good loving!" She put her car keys into my palm and pushed me away from her, in the direction of the door and the parking lot.

Bella wanted me. She was ready and waiting in the back of Alice's car. I set my sights on Alice's car but more importantly, the outline of her in the backseat. I reached the car finally. She was lying on the backseat, sctretched out, her hair fanned out from her head, creating a halo effect. She looked . . . amazing.

He opened the back door and just stood in awe. She sighed and said, "Oh, Alice thank god your here.I don't think I can last much longer. I need some release."

"It isn't Alice but I can help you with the release." I teased, climbing into the backseat with her.

"Oh god. Edward." She sat up nearly banging her head off the roof of the car. "Please say you've suddenly gone deaf and you never heard that!"

"Shoosh. I did hear it. Also, I heard what you need. And, I will be more than willing to help you." I smirked at her. Then positioned her so she was in the middle of the backseat facing forward. I moved so I was sitting in front of her knees. Thank you Alice for getting the one car that has lots of room in the backseat. I put my hands on either side of her legs and leaned up so I was level with her face. I then slowly pressed my lips against hers. So sweet, so soft, everything I ever dreamed of. We sat there for a few moments, just kissing each other. Then I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip. I eagerly granted her access and almost came right there at the feel of her tongue against mine. I moved my hands from the slick leather to her bare knees, her dress had slid up to mid thigh. I broke the kiss, I had to ask her something. "Bella. This will be our first time together. What should it be?"

She answered me breathlessly, "God Edward. I've been denied you so long, stop prolonging and just fuck me." She pulled my face back to hers and shoved her tongue back into my mouth. Just fuck her? No. I wouldn't A woman this beautiful needed to be worshipped. I slid my hands from her knees up her thighs until I could feel lace. Once again, I broke the kiss "Bella lift your hips." She did as I said and I pulled her panties off of her. She lowered her hips back onto the seat and tried to kiss me again. I pushed her away. "No, love. I'm going to need my nouth for this." Bella's sharp intake of breath gave my the courage to go on. I sat back on my heels and lowered my head. I then pulled Bella closer and pushed her dress up further. There it was. Her glistening core. Right in front of me. I ran one finger over her lips. God she was so wet. I moved my face closer and licked her lips this time. "God Bella. You taste so good." I pushed my head closer, licking her more. I moved my mouth to her clit. I started sucking on it while I moved my fingers to her. I pushed them inside her. God, she was so tight. I continued the movements. My fingers pushing in and out of her and my mouth sucking on her clit. She was nearly there. I moved my other hand up underneath her dress. I grabbed her breast and tweaked her nipple so it was hard. All it took was for me to pinch her nipple to send her over the edge. She arched her back as her walls tightened around my fingers and she gave out more juices. I happily lapped them up while she slumped against the seat. I sat back and licked my fingers dry.

"Edward. That was so good. And, that looks so hot." She moaned while leaning forward to kiss me. "Oh god. I can taste myself on your lips. Edward thank you but its your turn now." She moved her hands behind her dress and unzipped it. It pulled around her waist, giving me a fantastic view of her lucious round breasts. I licked my lips while my cock strained against my pants. Bella laughed at me, then took the rest of her dress off. She looked amazing. My fantasies didn't do her justice. She leaned forward and took off my jacket. She slowly undone my tie and then started to unbutton my shirt. When she finally had my shirt off I heard her gasp. She then unbuttoned my pants and told me "Edward, take off the trousers and sit on the seat." I was in a lust filled daze. I took off my trousers and sat where Bella had just been. She was kneeling infront of me this time. She took off my socks and shoes but she still had her bright red heels on.

Bella came up on the seat straddling me. She could feel my erection through my boxers. She smirked at me before grinding her core against me. I growled and groaned at the same time. Bella laughed and pressed her lips against my jaw. She created a path for herself. Nipping, licking and sucking on my skin as she went along my jaw, down my nack and own to my nipple. There she bit onto it, licked it and then kissed it before continuing on with her path. She went down my chest until she got to the top of my boxers. She bit the elastic of them and pulled them down with her teeth. I lifted up my hips so she could get them off easier. Without the fabric restraining it my ereaction sprang free. Bella was about to put me in her mouth but I stopped her. "Bellla, don't. I thought you just wanted fucked."

"Edward. It's not fair. I want to return the favour." Why was I turning this down? She was practically begging to suck me off but I wasn't letting her.

"No Bella. I want you to. Oh god, I so want to feel your warm mouth on my cock but I want to be inside you more." No more time for arguing. I grabbed her by the shoulders, picked her up and lay her down on the backseat with me inbetweeen her legs. I sat cock at her entrance, teasing her.

"Edward. Stop teasing me and just FUCK ME ALREADY!" Bella wanted to be fucked fine then. I entered her with one quick thrust. She gasped while I groaned. I was right, she was so tight. I let her adjust to me before I countinued. I started thrusting in and out of her slowly at first but gaining speed. The windows of the car started fogging up with our efforts. I slowly pulled out of her until only my head was in the quickly slammed back into her. I did it again nearly sending both of us over. I did it once more and it sent her over the edge, hearing her moan my name in pleasure sent me over after her.

I lay ontop of her, supporting my weight on my elbows so I didn't crush her. "Bella. That was . . . amazing. I've never felt like that before." I told her before kissing her again. "Come on, we should get dresses and get going." I started to get off her but I was pulled back down.

She kissed me once more before saying, "Yes. Lets go to mine. We can do alot more there than in a car." She smirked at me while cocking her eyebrow. I was hard again. She looked down and smirked again, "Don't worry. I'll take care of that little, no, _big_ problem."


End file.
